every_dinosaur_in_existencefandomcom-20200213-history
Directory
A directory of every creature on the wiki! Ornithopod dinosaurs Includes basal and indeterminate ornithischians. *001. Dryosaurus *002. Othnielia *003. Othnielosaurus *004. Drinker *005. Nanosaurus *006. Fruitadens *007. Callovosaurus *008. Heterodontosaurus *009. Lesothosaurus *010. Fabrosaurus *Pegomastax *Abrictosaurus *Echinodon *Eocursor *Jeholosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Valdosaurus *Oryctodromeus *Gasparinisaura *Notohysilophodon *Anabisetia *Xiaosaurus *Hexinlusaurus *Yandusaurus *Agilisaurus *Leallynasaura *Atlascopcosaurus *Qantassaurus *Fulgurotherium *Trinisaura *Morrosaurus *Elrhazosaurus *Dysalotosaurus *Orodromeus *Albertadromeus *Zephyrosaurus *Pisanosaurus *Parksosaurus *Kulindadromeus *Tianyulong *Talenkauen *Thescelosaurus *Koreanosaurus *Eousdryosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Isaberrysaura Iguanodontian dinosaurs *Camptosaurus *Draconyx *Uteodon *Hippodraco *Cumnoria *Jinzhousaurus *Lurdusaurus *Ouranosaurus *Iguanodon *Hypselospinus *Morelladon *Dakotadon *Iguanacolossus *Muttaburrasaurus *Fukuisaurus *Sirindhorna *Altirhinus *Rhabdodon *Zalmoxes *Cedrorestes *Macrogryphosaurus *Lanzhousaurus *Mantellodon *Mantellisaurus *Darwinsaurus *Barilium *Bolong *Kukufeldia *Delapparentia *Equijubus Hadrosaur dinosaurs *Parasaurolophus *Corythosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Maiasaura *Brachylophosaurus *Hypacrosaurus *Nipponosaurus *Telmatosaurus *Saurolophus *Prosaurolophus *Lambeosaurus *Olorotitan *Charonosaurus *Tsintaosaurus *Shantungosaurus *Magnapaulia *Kritosaurus *Gryposaurus *Velafrons *Hadrosaurus *Secernosaurus *Willinakaqe *Probactrosaurus *Bactrosaurus *Jaxartosaurus *Eolambia *Claosaurus *Protohadros *Plesiohadros *Barsboldia *Amurosaurus *Acristavus *Hypsibema *Lophorhothon *Eotrachodon *Probrachylophosaurus *Ugrunaaluk *Rhinorex *Latirhinus *Jeywati *Gilmoreosaurus *Mandschurosaurus *Koshisaurus *Arenysaurus Pachycephalosaur dinosaurs *Colepiocephale *Acrotholus *Foraminacephale *Sphaerotholus *Stegoceras *Homalocephale *Prenocephale *Pachycephalosaurus *Tylocephale *Gravitholus *Wannanosaurus *Goyocephale *Alaskacephale Basal ceratopsian dinosaurs *Stenopelix *Micropachycephalosaurus *Yinlong *Chaoyangsaurus *Yamaceratops *Mosaiceratops *Helioceratops *Auroraceratops *Cerasinops *Zhuchengceratops *Montanoceratops *Ajkaceratops *Liaoceratops *Aquilops *Graciliceratops *Psittacosaurus *Microceratus *Serendipaceratops *Leptoceratops *Archaeoceratops *Koreaceratops *Prenoceratops *Bagaceratops *Gryphoceratops *Unescoceratops *Protoceratops *Turanoceratops *Udanoceratops *Zuniceratops Ceratopsid dinosaurs *Yehuecauhceratops *Sinoceratops *Anchiceratops *Arrhinoceratops *Einiosaurus *Achelousaurus *Spinops *Vagaceratops *Avaceratops *Styracosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Centrosaurus *Albertaceratops *Nasutoceratops *Diabloceratops *Utahceratops *Kosmoceratops *Mojoceratops *Medusaceratops *Bravoceratops *Spiclypeus *Regaliceratops *Xenoceratops *Machairoceratops *Wendiceratops *Rubeosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Eotriceratops *Nedoceratops *Pentaceratops *Titanoceratops *Coahuilaceratops *Torosaurus *Triceratops Stegosaur dinosaurs *Stegosaurus *Hesperosaurus *Kentrosaurus *Wuerhosaurus *Tuojiangosaurus *Gigantspinosaurus *Huayangosaurus *Chialingosaurus *Miragaia *Lexovisaurus *Dacentrurus *Alcovasaurus *Paranthodon *Craterosaurus *Yingshanosaurus *Regnosaurus *Chungkingosaurus *Loricatosaurus Basal thyreophoran dinosaurs *Scelidosaurus *Emausaurus *Scutellosaurus Basal ankylosaur dinosaurs *Liaoningosaurus *Gargoyleosaurus *Mymoorapelta *Minmi *Kunbarrasaurus Nodosaur dinosaurs *Polacanthus *Hoplitosaurus *Hylaeosaurus *Acanthopholis *Horshamosaurus *Gastonia *Sauropelta *Animantarx *Antarctopelta *Edmontonia *Denversaurus *Panoplosaurus *Struthiosaurus *Europelta *Dracopelta *Hungarosaurus *Nodosaurus *Pawpawsaurus *Glyptodontopelta *Anoplosaurus Ankylosaur dinosaurs *Ziapelta *Aletopelta *Zaraapelta *Minotaurasaurus *Talarurus *Pinacosaurus *Dyoplosaurus *Crichtonsaurus *Scolosaurus *Euoplocephalus *Saichania *Tarchia *Ankylosaurus Therizinosaur dinosaurs *Segnosaurus *Nothronychus *Therizinosaurus *Alxasaurus *Beipiaosaurus *Falcarius *Erlikosaurus *Engimosaurus *Suzhousaurus Ornithomimid dinosaurs *Deinocheirus *Beishanlong *Ornithomimus *Struthiomimus *Gallimimus *Archaeornthomimus *Pelecanimimus *Anserimimus *Dromiceiomimus *Nqwebasaurus *Sinornithomimus *Shenzhousaurus *Rativates *Harpymimus *Kinnareemimus Alvarezsaurid dinosaurs *Shuvuuia *Mononykus *Alvarezsaurus *Patagonykus *Linhenykus *Ceratonykus *Haplocheirus *Achillesaurus *Alnashetri Herbivorous theropod dinosaurs *Avimimus *Limusaurus *Chilesaurus Basal sauropodomorph dinosaurs *Mussaurus *Pantydraco *Efraasia *Camelotia *Thecodontosaurus *Riojasaurus *Unaysaurus *Saturnalia *Chromogisaurus *Panphagia *Sefapanosaurus *Melanorosaurus *Lessemsaurus *Plateosaurus *Massospondylus *Anchisaurus *Ammosaurus *Lufengosaurus *Yunannosaurus *Glacialisaurus *Aardonyx *Coloradisaurus *Ruehleia *Seitaad *Sarahsaurus *Buriolestes Sauropod dinosaurs *Europasaurus *Magyarosaurus *Vulcanodon *Isanosaurus *Antetonitrus *Blikanasaurus *Lamplughsaura *Shunosaurus *Datousaurus *Abrosaurus *Apatosaurus *Camarasaurus *Brontosaurus *Haplocanthosaurus *Lourinhasaurus *Suuwassea *Kaatedocus *Tornieria *Dinheirosaurus *Australodocus *Demandasaurus *Limaysaurus *Cathartesaura *Cathetosaurus *Amargasaurus *Qijianglong *Mamenchisaurus *Omeisaurus *Zigongosaurus *Chuanjiesaurus *Hudiesaurus *Rebbachisaurus *Diplodocus *Supersaurus *Barosaurus *Galeamopus *Jobaria *Spinophorosaurus *Patagosaurus *Rhoetosaurus *Barapasaurus *Kotasaurus *Cetiosaurus *Cetiosauriscus *Bellusaurus *Erketu *Nigersaurus *Dicraeosaurus *Brachytrachelopan Titanosaur dinosaurs *Saltasaurus *Neuquensaurus *Aeolosaurus *Bonitasaura *Agustinia *Adamantisaurus *Amazonsaurus *Rayososaurus *Maxakalisaurus *Ampelosaurus *Hypselosaurus *Gondwanatitan *Tapuiasaurus *Borealosaurus *Euhelopus *Titanosaurus *Isisaurus *Rapetosaurus *Nemegtosaurus *Opisthocoelicauda *Quaesitosaurus *Phuwiangosaurus *Tangvayosaurus *Gigantosaurus *Aegyptosaurus *Diamantinasaurus *Wintonotitan *Austrosaurus *Astrodon *Cedarosaurus *Sonorasaurus *Abydosaurus *Atlasaurus *Volkheimeria *Janenschia *Pelorosaurus *Ornithopsis *Aragosaurus *Savannasaurus *Austroposeidon *Triunfosaurus *Malawisaurus *Rukwatitan *Sarmientosaurus *Leinkupal *Brontomerus *Lapparentosaurus *Zby *Huabeisaurus *Laplatasaurus *Rinconsaurus *Sonidosaurus *Ohmdenosaurus *Galveosaurus *Losillasaurus *Tehuelchesaurus *Lirainosaurus *Tambatitanis *Fukuititan *Daxiatitan *Elaltitan *Lohuecotitan *Huanghetitan *Alamosaurus *Paralititan *Pukyongosaurus *Fusuisaurus *Brachiosaurus *Giraffatitan *Lusotitan *Ultrasaurus *Sauroposeidon *Turiasaurus *Antarctosaurus *Andesaurus *Notocolossus *Argentinosaurus *Puertasaurus *Dreadnoughtus *Futalognkosaurus Basal theropod dinosaurs "Basal" refers to the suborder Theropoda as well as basal members of each theropod clade. *Compsognathus *Juravenator *Procompsognathus *Sciurumimus *Mirischia *Coelurus *Sinocoelurus *Timimus *Scipionyx *Eoraptor *Eodromaeus *Herrerasaurus *Staurikosaurus *Chindesaurus *Sanjuansaurus *Ornitholestes *Santanaraptor *Coelophysis *Segisaurus *Liliensternus *Podokesaurus *Tawa *Daemonosaurus *Dracoraptor *Dilophosaurus *Sinosaurus *Dracovenator *Kayentavenator *Gojirasaurus *Zupaysaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Elaphrosaurus *Nyasasaurus Tyrannosauroid dinosaurs *Proceratosaurus *Guanlong *Dilong *Eotyrannus *Raptorex *Aviatyrannis *Yutyrannus *Juratyrant *Sinotyrannus *Xiongguanlong *Appalachiosaurus *Dryptosaurus *Stokesosaurus *Alectrosaurus *Alioramus *Teratophoneus *Lythronax *Labocania *Bistahieversor *Nanuqsaurus *Albertosaurus *Gorgosaurus *Daspletosaurus *Tarbosaurus *Zhuchengtyrannus *Tyrannosaurus rex Dromaeosaur dinosaurs *Pyroraptor *Variraptor *Linheraptor *Velociraptor *Deinonychus *Utahraptor *Dromaeosaurus *Unenlagia *Buitreraptor *Neuquenraptor *Luanchuanraptor *Pamparaptor *Balaur *Achillobator *Atrociraptor *Saurornitholestes *Dakotaraptor *Acheroraptor *Bambiraptor *Austroraptor *Adasaurus *Tsaagan *Nuthetes *Yurgovuchia *Mahakala *Sinusonasus Miscellaneous feathered dinosaurs *Protoavis *Rahonavis *Archaeopteryx *Epidexipteryx *Scansoriopteryx *Yi qi *Sinosauropteryx *Sinocalliopteryx *Beipiaognathus *Mei long *Sinornithosaurus *Protarchaeopteryx *Jeholornis *Fukuivenator *Microraptor *Tianyuraptor *Changyuraptor *Zhenyuanlong *Graciliraptor *Hesperonychus Primitive birds *Sinornis *Xiaotingia *Anchiornis *Avisaurus *Alexornis *Confuciusornis *Linyiornis *Eoconfuciusornis *Changchengornis *Iberomesornis *Ichthyornis *Vegavis *Patagopteryx Oviraptorosaur dinosaurs *Incisivosaurus *Caudipteryx *Oviraptor *Citipati *Chirostenotes *Gigantoraptor *Conchoraptor *Anzu *Hagryphus *Khaan *Apatoraptor *Tongtianlong *Nomingia Troodontid dinosaurs *Troodon *Sinovenator *Byronosaurus *Zanabazar *Borogovia *Saurornithoides Ceratosaur dinosaurs *Masiakasaurus *Velocisaurus *Noasaurus *Laevisuchus *Ceratosaurus *Bahariasaurus *Leshansaurus *Sinraptor *Spinostropheus *Monolophosaurus *Deltadromeus Allosauroid dinosaurs *Allosaurus *Lourinhanosaurus *Afrovenator *Becklespinax *Altispinax *Gasosaurus *Epanterias *Saurophaganax *Szechuanosaurus *Yangchuanosaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Siamotyrannus Megaraptoran dinosaurs *Megaraptor *Murusraptor *Australovenator *Aoniraptor *Orkoraptor *Aerosteon *Siats *Fukuiraptor Megalosauroid dinosaurs *Megalosaurus *Magnosaurus *Duriavenator *Wiehenvenator *Poekilopleuron *Dubreuillosaurus *Marshosaurus *Xuanhanosaurus *Torvosaurus *Streptospondylus *Eustreptosponlyus *Condorraptor *Piatnitzkysaurus Carcharodontosaurid dinosaurs *Gualicho *Eocarcharia *Tyrannotitan *Shaochilong *Veterupristisaurus *Sauroniops *Acrocanthosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Mapusaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Concavenator *Neovenator *Datanglong *Chilantaisaurus Spinosaur dinosaurs *Spinosaurus *Baryonyx *Suchomimus *Irritator *Oxalaia *Ostafrikasaurus *Cristatusaurus *Siamosaurus *Suchosaurus *Ichthyovenator *Sigilmassasaurus Abelisaur dinosaurs *Carnotaurus *Rajasaurus *Indosuchus *Majungasaurus *Rugops *Abelisaurus *Aucasaurus *Skorpiovenator *Kryptops *Tarascosaurus *Xenotarsosaurus *Pycnonemosaurus *Ekrixinatosaurus *Eoabelisaurus *Ilokelesia Pterosaurs *Eudimorphodon *Dimorphodon *Peteinosaurus *Anurognathus *Jeholopterus *Rhamphorhynchus *Dorygnathus *Pterorhynchus *Sordes *Campylognathoides *Angustinaripterus *Tendaguripterus *Darwinopterus *Comodactylus *Mesadactylus *Scaphognathus *Harpactognathus *Germanodactylus *Cuspicephalus *Allkaruen *Aerodactylus *Gnathosaurus *Ardeadactylus *Pterodactylus *Pteranodon *Nyctosaurus *Dawndraco *Istiodactylus *Dsungaripterus *Tapejara *Tupandactylus *Europejara *Tupuxuara *Thalassodromeus *Anhanguera *Pterodaustro *Cearadactylus *Ikrandraco *Pangupterus *Ludodactylus *Moganopterus *Zhenyuanopterus *Eosipterus *Aussiedraco *Mythunga *Kryptodrakon *Sinopterus *Nurhachius *Alanqa *Zhejiangopterus *Azhdarcho *Coloborhynchus *Ornithocheirus *Tropeognathus *Aerotitan *Arambourgiania *Quetzalcoatlus *Hatzegopteryx Mesozoic crocodilians *Sarcosuchus *Deinosuchus *Notosuchus *Kaprosuchus *Laganosuchus *Anatosuchus *Araripesuchus *Borealosuchus *Goniopholis *Stomatosuchus *Elosuchus *Leidyosuchus *Allodaposuchus *Mahajangasuchus *Simosuchus *Armadillosuchus *Mariliasuchus *Yacarerani *Bernissartia *Isisfordia *Hoplosuchus *Adamantinasuchus *Fruitachampsa *Lavocatchampsa *Baurusuchus *Thoracosaurus Assorted Mesozoic non-dinosaurian reptiles, mammals and amphibians *Adocus *Glyptops *Ordosemys *Tetrapodophis *Sanajeh *Madtsoia *Dinilysia *Bavarisaurus *Opisthias *Paramacellodus *Palaeosaniwa *Hyphalosaurus *Alligatorellus *Repenomanmus *Didelphodon *Pugatorius *Castorocauda *Volaticotherium *Steropodon *Megazostrodon *Fruitafossor *Cronopio *Eomaia *Sinodelphys *Alphadon *Cimolestes *Vincelestes *Nemegtbaatar *Kayentatherium *Xianglong *Scleromochlus *Euparkeria *Champsosaurus *Koolasuchus *Beelezebufo *Palaeobatrachus Category:Directory